


Wanna See That With You

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I had to sneak in some fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Smut, but i tried, the smut is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He clutches at the sheets, his thighs trembling and head turned to the side to breathe. His eyes are closed shut, it's almost painful, but he likes it."You're so gorgeous."





	Wanna See That With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY

The bed shakes a little and a soft moan escapes Yeosang's parted lips as Jongho thrusts into him at a slow and rhythmic pace, a pace that is just right for both of them. He clutches at the sheets, his thighs trembling and head turned to the side to breathe. His eyes are closed shut, it's almost painful but he likes it.

"You're so gorgeous baby boy."

Jongho whispers, his hands roaming around Yeosang's whole body and the older feels... good. He feels amazing, actually. He loves whenever the younger praises him, and it doesn't matter if it's in a situation like this or at any time of the day. He loves being told he's good at something and that he looks good. Loves being taken care of and Jongho knows it. He knows it very well. He knows it and he will make sure Yeosang feels beautiful and cared for.

"Such a good boy."

He says a bit louder but still softly. Yeosang shivers at the boy's voice near his ear, his lips brushing against the shell. Yeosang arches his back, whimpering and clutching at the sheets tighter. His knuckles are turning white and Jongho smiles, leaning down and kissing the boy's shoulder. Yeosang finally cracks open his eyes and looks over his shoulder, mouthing a silent "Please." while stretching his arms in front of his to grab another smaller pillow from the top of the bed, arching his back a little more, creating a pretty bow.

Jongho nods, fully understanding Yeosang's pleas, and spreads the boy's legs further apart, reaching forward to pull him up against his chest. Yeosang moans softly again, squeezing his eyes shut when the younger thrusts harder to push him over the edge. He wraps his hand around his dick as Jongho presses wet and open kisses to his neck, which he will get scolded for for sure. He then wraps one of his shaky arms around Jongho's that are now resting on his waist, intertwining their fingers and squeezing his hand when he feels his orgasm finally kick in. The older comes mere seconds after that, a stuttered moan leaving his swollen lips and head falling against Jongho's shoulder.

"Good boy, so good for me."

Jongho says, caressing his lower belly and carefully laying him back down. He gently thrusts forward, biting his lip when Yeosang cries out, loud and needy. The older's thighs are shaking and the arms he's supporting his body on are threatening to give out under him. He cries out even louder, pressing his face into the small pillow to muffle it. They're home alone, and he knows it, but it is pretty late and the whole neighborhood doesn't need to know what they're doing. Jongho tightens the hold on his hips, slightly pulling Yeosang against him to meet his thrusts. Yeosang clenches from overstimulation, biting the pillow tightly. The younger feels a nice and familiar burn in his abdomen and he bites his lip harder, enough to draw blood.

With a loud groan Jongho presses himself against the older completely, spilling into him, his hands holding him so tight he's sure it will leave bruises there too.

"Oh shit, _baby_."

He says, tilting his head back and smiling wide. He pulls out slowly, still holding one of Yeosang's hips. The older whimpers, turning his head so he's looking at Jongho over his shoulder.

"Stay still babe, I wanna see it..."

Yeosang whimpers when he feels something warm roll down his trembling thighs but sighs right after.

"Ah, pretty."

Jongho whispers, rubbing circles into Yeosang's skin and releasing his hip. He leans over the boy, kissing his shoulder blade lightly. He lays down from exhaustion and pulls Yeosang closer, patting the boy's head gently.

"Everything okay?"

Jongho whispers against Yeosang's forehead after catching his breath and calming his heart and the older nods slightly, snuggling deeper into Jongho's chest, groaning when he feels the unpleasant pain in his lower body. He glares up at Jongho who smiles apologetically.

"Sorry hyung."

He says and leans in, capturing Yeosang's lips for a second. The older rolls his eyes before smiling slightly and laying his head on the pillows instead. He feels his face heat up when Jongho places his hand on his face, gently caressing his cheek and stopping on his ear.

"Were you always this beautiful?"

He says while smiling oh - so - slightly and Yeosang looks away for a second, just to regain himself, his face playing with different shades of red and pink. Jongho chuckles and Yeosang looks back at him with a playful glare.

"Not. Funny."

He says through gritted teeth, hitting Jongho's chest with no real force. The younger nods with a "I know I know.", going back to Yeosang's hair and stroking it with shaky hands. He feels his heart flutter when Yeosang looks at him with those pretty eyes of his, simply laying on a bed but breaking Jongho apart in the process. The maknae leans closer but not close enough to brush against Yeosang in any way. The older sucks in a breath and Jongho feels like laughing again.

"Cute."

He says and Yeosang rolls his eyes while letting a small smile appear on his face. His eyes flutter shut when the younger leans up, pecking his forehead, then his nose, both of his cheeks and then pulling back. Yeosang opens his eyes again, pouting slightly and Jongho has to hold himself back from cooing. He leans down, finally kissing the boy's cherry lips. Yeosang sighs into his mouth, slightly clutching his shoulder before his hand slides to the maknae's neck. Jongho tilts his head, deepening the kiss and pulling the older even closer, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and tangling their legs with a slight smile.

When they pull back and take a deep breath Yeosang tucks his head in the crook of Jongho's neck, his hair tickling the younger's cheek.

"Sleepy."

Yeosang whispers, his words muffled by Jongho's neck. The younger nods almost unnoticeably and reaches for the blanket behind the older, trying hard not to move too much. He sighs victoriously when he gets a hold of it, and pulls it over their, still naked, bodies and tugging the older in properly.

"Good night, baby."

Jongho whispers into the older's ear, the older humming lazily, bringing a smile to Jongho's face before they both drift off to sleep. They'll clean up tomorrow, no need to stress.

**Author's Note:**

> hi.....  
> I didn't know how to end this skksskkssksk  
> feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, tell me what you think ♥ (pls be nice :( )  
> .  
> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
